1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a high voltage connecting terminal for a power supply, and more particularly, to a high voltage connecting terminal for a power supply, which can improve insulation properties.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, an electrical distribution panel is fastened to a high voltage connecting terminal in an energy storage system (ESS) requiring high voltage. When an electrical distribution panel and a high voltage connecting terminal are assembled, the high voltage connecting terminal may be electrically connected to the conductive electrical distribution panel. There are safety concerns, however, if a short circuit occurs in the high voltage connecting terminal.